Double blade peeling device is mainly a device used for peeling vegetable and fruit. There is no any auto-peeling device for vegetable and fruit in the prior art. Up to date, two approaches are advanced to peel the vegetable and fruit. One is that food is peeled with common knife, but the approach has many disadvantages, besides it is slower and too much flesh is cut out, it still exits a risk to be cut, these problems can not be ignored.
In addition, another approach is by means of a hand-holding parer, which designed with two pieces of opposite V-shaped blades, there is a gap between them, If only placing the hand-holding parer on the surface of vegetable or fruit, with movement of the hand-holding parer, the peel of vegetable or fruit, that is in the gap, will be cut, the movement is repeated until the peel of vegetable or fruit is cut out completely. This approach improved the problem of that too much flesh is cut out to some extent, however there still exists many disadvantages, such as peeling in this way is still slower and the risk to be cut is in existence. The above cited problem is not solved thoroughly.